Um dia de sol
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Fanficção baseada no filme "Ferris Bueller's Day off" Curtindo a vida adoidado , sobre um adolescente que resolve gazetar aula, e passear com os amigos pela cidade de Chicago.


**Ato 1:** _Jogo de baseball. Ferris apanha uma bola e aparece na TV. A vida é prazerosa._

5 de junho de 1985. Quarta-feira. Dia de sol, com céu azulzinho e nuvens brancas, esparsas. Ferris Bueller acordou àquela manhã decidido a passar aquele maravilhoso dia de primavera, aproveitando as coisas boas da cidade de Chicago no estado de Illinois.

Primeiro, fingiu estar doente, para seus pais pensarem que não poderia ir para a aula. Segundo, invadiu o sistema on line de sua escola, para trapacear suas notas e conceitos. Terceiro, chamou seu melhor amigo Cameron Frye, cujo pai tinha uma ferrari testa rossa (1961 Ferrari 250 GT California). Por último, armou uma pegadinha ("a avó morreu") para apanhar sua namorada Sloane Peterson, sem que o bedel da escola, Edward Rooney, suspeitasse de nada.

Por incrível que pareça, tudo deu certo. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi dirigir-se ao Wrigley Field para um jogo de baseball (Chicago Cubs X Atlanta Braves), onde Ferris apanhou a bola do jogo e apareceu na TV.

_O que está achando do jogo Cam?

_Eu acho que você é doido. Poderíamos estar na escola nesse momento. Digo, você poderia, enquanto eu estaria mofando em minha casa.

_Não! Eu não acredito que você adore essa brincadeira de fingir que é múmia, a espera do arqueólogo do próximo milênio.

_Sai fora.

_Além disso, se eu estivesse na escola, estaria babando na minha carteira enquanto a voz monótona do professor me fazia dormir. Bleargh!

_Você é nojento.

_Você é que é. Múmia Tutan Cameron.

_O que pretende fazer com essa bola de baseball?

_Sei lá. Acho que vou botar numa redoma e escrever uma plaquinha embaixo: "Apanhada num dia de sol, tendo ao lado meu melhor amigo, a múmia". Desculpa, foi mal cara.

_Sério que vai me colocar na plaquinha?

_Verdade. Vou até colocar sua foto lá com cara de tacho, fazendo biquinho.

_Você se acha engraçado, não?

_Só um pouco.

_Sabe Ferris, eu acho que você está certo. A vida é uma droga. A gente tem que dar um pouco de cor aos nossos dias, pra ver sei lá, as coisas por um ângulo diferente. Talvez mais atrativas e apaixonantes.

_Nossa Cam, falou bonito hein? Demorou muito para seguir esse raciocínio?

_Seu... - Cameron tentou dar um tapa na cabeça de Ferris que se abaixou na hora e ficou rindo da cara do amigo. Cameron riu também. Ele na verdade contava que Ferris se desviasse, pois não queria realmente atingí-lo.

_A vida é prazerosa Cam, você precisa se permitir vivê-la.

_Demorei muito? Aqui estão os nachos. - Sloane acabara de voltar.

O jogo acabou e eles seguiram para mais um ponto interessante da cidade, o Sears Tower. O arranhacéus mais alto dos Estados Unidos e o quarto mais alto do mundo.

**Ato 2:** _Visão da cidade do alto. Eles falam sobre o futuro. O futuro é indefinido._

Ao chegar no Sears Tower, subiram ao 103º andar para a observação do panorama. Como o dia estava ventilado, eles sentiram o prédio balançar um pouquinho, todos fizeram "Oooohhh". Lá de cima dava pra ver o lago Michigan, os campos de Illinois, Michigan, Indiana, a vista era assombrosa. Os três encostaram as testas na parede de vidro e olharam para baixo. Aquilo dava vertigens... e era gostoso. Sloane não se sentiu bem e foi ao toalete.

_Eu acho que me casarei com Sloane. Não imediatamente, ainda vou fazer a faculdade, mas eu acho que ela é perfeita para mim.

_Eu não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida. Talvez meu pai tenha alguma idéia. Eu realmente acho mais interessante imaginar o meu funeral.

_Uh! Sai pra lá coisa ruim. Prometa-me uma coisa Cam, enquanto estivermos juntos durante o dia de hoje, não fale mais em morte, ok?

_Mas é que...

_Não.

_E se...

_Não.

_Tá bom.

_Assim é que se fala.

_Pra você é fácil falar, parece que tem um letreiro na testa escrito: "vida". Você nunca cansa, nem gasta energia, tipo aquele coelhinho da propraganda.

_Já vai começar?

_Já acabei.

_Ótimo. Que tal agora pensar no seu futuro seriamente?

_Meu futuro é ser um Mané.

_Cam, você tem que começar a pensar seriamente no resto da sua vida. Você não quer ser um Mané...

_Não disse que quero ser...

_Mas parece. De tanto falar desse jeito, nessas coisas, você vai começar a agir como um fracassado.

_Ferris, quando você estiver bem longe, ocupando altos cargos, lá no seu futuro feliz, você ainda vai falar comigo?

_Não. Eu vou colocar uma plaquinha com a sua cara e uma tarja vermelha cruzando ela, escrito: "proibido Cameron". O que você pensa cara? É lógico que ainda vamos ser amigos e eu vou buzinar todos os dias no seu ouvido: "Levanta-te múmia".

_Assim você me faz chorar. - Cameron começou a fungar e a esfregar os olhos com os nós dos dedos, procurando o ombro de Ferris para chorar.

_Para com a palhaçada. - Ferris o empurrou e Cameron começou a rir.

_O que é tão engraçado? - Sloane juntou-se a eles.

A seguir foram até outro ponto turístico, o Instituto de Arte de Chicago.

**Ato 3:** _Pinturas de mestres impressionistas. Cameron pensa sobre a vida que ele tem com seu pai. Minha vida é uma droga._

O prédio era enorme e um dos mais famosos museus dos Estados Unidos, famoso por sua coleção de telas de pintores impressionista, pós-impressionistas e pintores americanos. Eles foram para a ala dos impressionistas e ficaram brincando de posar com os quadros. Cameron ficou vivamente impressionado com a pintura de crianças nos quadros. Ferris e Sloane ficaram se abraçando, e quando já estavam prontos para beijarem-se, alguém fez "A-ham", fazendo os dois se separarem. Sloane achou melhor retocar a maquiagem, esperando que Ferris a seguisse, mas ele não entendeu a deixa.

_Eu penso que se mamãe não tivesse ido embora, minha vida seria melhor.

_Ainda pensa nela?

_Penso.

_Seu pai não te respeita Cam. Um dia você vai ter que crescer e sair de casa.

_É. Eu sei. Tomara que esse dia esteja bem longe.

_Não acredito que você goste do jeito que vive.

_Não gosto, mas é confortável.

_Meus pais são um saco. Minha família é um saco. Mas a sua família é tétrica.

_Você está dizendo isso pra mim, que moro com ele? Eu sei bem o que é ser tratado como um verme.

_Não por mim meu amigo. Não por mim.

_Agradeço a você e Sloane por terem me incluído nesse passeio de hoje.

_Na verdade, Sloane é que é a convidada.

_Obrigado.

_Sempre às ordens.

_Ferris, por que não me seguiu? - Sloane retornou.

_Ué, era pra te seguir?

_Claro tolinho, não podemos nos beijar aqui. Vem, vamos ali.

_Pois não, princesa. - Ferris foi puxado pelo braço por Sloane, em direção aos toaletes, ele deu uma piscadela para Cameron, que sorriu de volta. 

**Ato 4:** _Pregão na bolsa de valores. Eles brincam sobre capitalismo. Já pensou sobre o futuro?_

Após uns amassos no banheiro, os três seguiram para o "Chicago Mercantile Exchange", a bolsa de valores de Chicago. A maior bolsa do mundo, no mercado de opções e contratos futuros. Os três ficaram assistindo ao pregão de uma passarela, imitando os gestos e gritos dos corretores no andar térreo, abarrotado de gente. Para os três tudo não passava de brincadeira, mas sabiam que muitos dos que trabalhavam lá embaixo, estavam lidando com muitos empregos e economias. Após muitas bandalheiras, resolveram sentar-se e jogar conversa fora.

_Eu quero investir na bolsa quando tiver idade. - Sloane puxou o assunto.

_Você quer dizer quando tiver o dinheiro. - Ferris a corrigiu.

_Não, dinheiro eu já tenho. Meu pai abriu uma poupança para mim. Eu tenho uma pequena fortuna no banco.

_Taí Ferris, você já pode dar o golpe do baú. - Cameron intrometeu-se na conversa com um gracejo.

_Gracioso você, né Cam? Mas eu sei que seu pai fez a mesma coisa por você. - Sloane o encarou.

Cameron não retrucou. Ficou brincando de fazer caretas com os dentes.

_Tudo bem, não vamos brigar pelo baú, digo, pelo golpe, ou o que seja. - Ferris fazia pouco caso daquela briguinha.

_E você amor, já pensou sobre o nosso futuro? - Sloane aproveitou para sentar-se no colo de Ferris e fazer cosquinhas no seu queixo.

_Já gatinha. Meu futuro é casar-me com você. - Ferris falou isso enquanto tentava morder os dedos de Sloane, que continuava fazendo cosquinhas.

Cameron agora brincava com um pedaço de plástico na boca, tentando imitar uma gaita. Seus olhos percrustavam Ferris e Sloane, como se a procurar "o jogo dos setre erros".

_É claro, primeiro vou fazer uma faculdade, porque eu preciso ter minha própria profissão, depois nos casamos e teremos filhos. - Sloane falava isso enquanto meneava a cabeça, para que seus longos cabelos sedosos, dançassem sobre seus ombros.

Ela sabia que era bonita e feminina, e tirava vantagem disso.

_Sloane você é a mulher da minha vida. Só posso te dizer isso. - Ferris estava fascinado com a visão daquela garota fenomenal, que por acaso era sua namorada.

Com o canto do olho, ele viu que Cameron os fitava. Achou melhor interromper a pegação. Como já era bem tarde, resolveram ir almoçar. Não servia qualquer restaurante, mas um dos melhores, na Rua Rush.

**Ato 5:** _O restaurante. Almoçando juntos. Nós contra o mundo_

Após terem armado para cima do maitre, conseguiram uma mesa, em um caro e esnobe restaurante francês, 5 estrelas. Sloane por pouco não abandonou Ferris e sua mania de sempre sair vitorioso em suas armações. Cameron como sempre, ficou repetindo: "Isso, não vai dar certo, oh dia, oh azar". Ferris ficou irredutível e conseguiu enganar o pomposo anfitrião. Pediram do bom e do melhor. Aparentemente pendurariam a conta em nome do "rei da salsicha de Chicago".

_Bueller, Ferris Bueller. - Ferris deu um olhar "steel blue" para Sloane, enquanto sentia-se o próprio James Bond.

_Às vezes, até eu me surpreendo com a sua ousadia, Ferris. - Sloane deu um olhar meloso e apreciativo.

_Espero que nossos futuros filhos tenham a sua beleza e a minha inteligência querida. - Ferris, galanteador, beijou a mão de Sloane.

_Por pouco, por muito pouco não fomos parar na delegacia, ou pior, lavando pratos na cozinha. - O super pessimista Cameron atacava mais uma vez.

_Não pense pequeno Cam, nós podemos contra eles. Somos melhores, mais fortes e mais rápidos. - Ferris olhou determinado para Cameron, enquanto dava um meio sorriso.

_Amor, para onde vamos depois desse almoço de príncipe? - Sloane clamava por sua atenção.

_Estive pensando, talvez simplesmente, andar por aí. Soube que há uma parada hoje nas ruas. A "Von Steuben day". Poderíamos dar uma passada por lá.

_Festejos populares? Não sabia que gostava disso, querido. - Sloane olhava-o sorridente e curiosa.

_Tem muitas coisas a meu respeito que você precisa descobrir doçura. - Ferris olhou-a maliciosamente.

Os dois continuaram namorando com os olhos, alheios ao mundo ao redor. Cameron forçou-se a concentrar no prato de comida a sua frente, e não olhar mais para seus amigos, francamente em sintonia. O almoço acabou mal. O pai de Ferris apareceu no restaurante com um grupo de executivos. Os três colocaram óculos escuros e esgueiraram-se para fora. Pegaram um táxi e saíram da Rua Rush, pois a Ferrari havia ficado no estacionamento.

**Ato 6:** _A cantoria. Rodopie e Grite. Eu te amo Cam._

Os três chegaram no local da parada. Haviam muitos carros alegóricos temáticos e muitos transeuntes paravam para assistir a passagem dos carros, com moças vestidas folcloricamente. Havia um sistema de som com direito a karaoke e dublagem de músicas para os performáticos. Ferris teve uma idéia. Procurou o responsável pelo som e depois enturmou-se com as daçarinas folclóricas. Enquanto isso, Sloane e Cameron ficavam admirando a intrepidez do amigo.

_Que carreira pensa em seguir Cam?

_Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer.

_Faça qualquer faculdade.

_Sim, mas o que?

_Em que você tem interesse?

_Nada.

_Ah, ah, ah. Eu também não.

Nesse momento Ferris subiu no carro alegórico e pegou o microfone para cantar.

_Senhoras e senhores, vocês são uma platéia maravilhosa, nós gostaríamos de cantar uma musiquinha para vocês. É uma das minhas favoritas, e eu gostaria de oferecer a um jovem que não acha que passou um dia esplêndido hoje. Cameron Frye, esta é para você.

_AAAAHHHH! - Cameron gritou para Ferris que iniciou a dublagem de "Danke Shoen" de Wayne Newton.

_Ferris! Saia do palco! - Sloane o intimou.

_VOCÊ É DOIDO. - Cameron gritou para Ferris.

_O que você acha que Ferris vai fazer? - Sloane continuou a conversar.

_Ele será um cozinheiro em Vênus. - Cameron sonhou.

_Ele vai se casar comigo. - Sloane sonhou.

Logo depois Ferris emendou uma música dos Beatles, "Twist and Shout", que balançou a platéia. Todos dançaram e cantaram juntos. Aproveitando aquele lindo dia de sol.

**Fim **


End file.
